The Eclare Baby
by Jgirl14004
Summary: This is a story about eli and clare expecting a baby
1. I'm pregnant?

Oh no how could this be happening Clare thought as she look at the pregnancy test that Ali bought her. Typical the first time I have sex with eli I get pregnant. Then Ali walk into the room

"Is it postive"

"Yep" as I started to cry

"Its ok Clare I'm here Adam, Fiona,Drew and you have Eli"

"Oh my gosh Eli what if he leaves me Ali" I started to cry some more while Ali confort me

"Clare he not going to leave you Eli loves you and you guys are goning to end up one day getting married and having kids it just a little bit earlier"

"A little bit more earlier Ali I just turn 16"

"Ok more than a little bit but you have to tell Eli"

"Your right"

With that I dialed Eli

"Hey Eli can you come over" I said nervous

"Sure whats wrong blue eyes"

"Just come over"

With that I hung up

"Ali can you stay over"

"Sure Clare" Then the door bell rang

"Oh God"

"Clare the door" with that I answered it

"Hey blue eyes what wrong?" he said worried

"Hey Eli" Ali said behind me

"Hi Ali Clare come on tell me whats wrong?"

'I'm pregnant " I said in a whisper

"what?"

"I'm pregnant " I said again in a whisper

"What?"

"SHE PREGNANT!" Ali screamed

Eli look shocked he had to sit down

"Your pregnant"

"yes Eli im so sorry"

" Why are you sorry I was there I push you"

"No eli you didn't" Then he kiss me

"Are we keeping it"

"I don't know I'm against abortion and I don't think I want some stranger taking care of my baby so I guess will keep it"

Eli smile "I Agree with you blue eyes" Then we kiss forgetting Ali in the room

"Hey guys I'm still in the room!" Ali said

"you were right Ali" then I hugged her

**So you like? please review should it be a boy or a girl! Also I need names!**


	2. Telling the parents

"So Clare I hate to ruin the moment but there one more thing we have to do"

"Your right make an appointment"

"Clare"

"Fine but were telling your parents first and were telling them tomorrow"

"Sir yes Sir"

Eli stayed for 20mins then he had to go home Ali slept over

"Bye Clare call me when the parents fine out" Ali said as she was leaving

"I will thanks for being such a great friend"

"No problem Clare bear"

Then I went up stairs and got dress I really didn't look pregnant but my boobs look a little bigger though. I seriously didn't know what to wear what do you wear to tell your boyfriend parents that your pregnant. I just wore what i usually wear to see Eli

I walk outside seeing Eli sitting in Morty

"Ready to break the ice blue eyes" Eli said smirking

"I guess"

The car ride was silent I was shaking what if Eli parents hated me.

"Eli what happens if they hate me"

"Clare I know my parents there not going to hate you" he took my hand and brought me inside his mom was putting away groceries and his dad was sitting on the coach reading the paper

"Hi Clare" Cece said

"Clarabelle" Bullfrog said

"Hi" I said nervous Cece knew something was wrong

"Is everything all right"

"Mom dad we have to tell you something" Eli said

We all sat at the table eyeing each other

"Umm mom dad Clare kind of pregnant" Eli said the last part in a whisper

"What?" Cece said

"I'm pregnant" I said I couldn't look at there faces I seriously had no idea what they were going to say then surprisingly Cece walk over to me and hugged me

"Do you know who long your are dear"

"Um I don't really know I just found out yesterday"

"Are you guys keeping the baby" Bullfrog said

"Yes" Eli said

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be a grandma" Cece said excited

"So Clare did you tell your parents yet" Bullfrog

"No were going to do that know"

With that we walk out

"Clare Eli were hear for you guys" Cece said as Bullfrog just nodded his head

"Thanks" I said happy then Eli and I left his house to go tell my parents

"Eli"

"Yes Clare"

"I love you"

"I love you too Clare and I love you too baby" as he kiss me and my stomach

The drive was short before I knew it we were in front of my house

"Clare if anything happens I can take care of you. You can move in with me and we can give this baby the best damn life we can give" I just smiled and hugged him

"Lets get this show on the road" As we walk into my house my mom and dad were arguing mostly about the divorce papers and stuff my dad move into a 2 bedroom apartment downtown so I hardly see him and usual these are the time I saw him yelling at my mom. Apparently my dad and mom were both cheating on each other.

"Mom dad" They look at Eli and I they didn't really like Eli

"Yes Clare" my mom said

"Eli and I have to tell you guys something"

"Clare can it wait I'm dealing with something quiet important right know" My mom said looking at my dad

"No it can't wait" I said nasty there fighting really got me upset

"Fine make it quick" My dad said

"I'm pregnant" My parents faces were both angry

"Excuse me? Your kidding right" my mom said

"Mom why would I joke about something this serious"

"Well Clare I hope you have some back up plan cause there no way your living here" My mom said my dad just look at Eli

"She going to move in with me" Eli spoke for the first time

Then my dad finally spoke "Eli I better never see your face around me again good luck Clare you just ruined your life" I just started crying Eli and I just left the house he just comfort me. I did realize one thing that day I'm so lucky to have Eli.

**You like? Lots of you guys said you want a boy but you have to read to fine out what there going to have and remember review! **


	3. Telling everybody

The rest of the day went fast I move in with Eli. We figure what room would be the baby room. I also made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow after school.

"So Eli we should probably tell everybody that were expecting"

"Yes I guess your right you think Ali told anybody"

"Nah if she did she probably told Drew which I doubt she did"

"Well blue eyes I hate to be the responsible one but we should probably go to bed"

Which we did I feel asleep in Eli arms I could get use to that I end up waking up in the middle of the night throwing up and Eli being the good boyfriend that he is rubbed my back and comfort me. I end up going back to bed before I knew it was time for school. I took a quick shower I honestly felt like crap. Wow these next 9 months are going to be so much fun. I walk down stairs seeing Cece making breakfast and Eli looking like he was about to fall asleep. Eli was up with me all night while I threw up a storm.

"Morning Clare" Cece said

"Here I made you breakfast" handing me pancakes

"Thanks"

I end up eating Eli pancakes to I had to admit those pancakes were so good

Eli and I went to school holding hands

"Clare" Ali said yelling behind me

"hey Ali"

"So spill what happened"

"Wow Ali gossip doesn't wait does it" Eli said

"Well lets put it this way I'm living with Eli"

"Oh my gosh they kick you out"

"yes but it all good Eli took me in"

'Hey Clare bear" Jenna said.

Jenna and I end up being friends again. I realize if she didn't take K.C. away from me. I would have never had Eli. Jenna and K.C. are still together with there knew bundle of joy. Nicholas James Middleton born March 7,2010. He is so cute he look exactly like K.C. only having Jenna blue eyes. K.C. and Jenna both love that boy to death and know there engaged. I was happy for them.

"Hey Jenna"

"Hey I have to go will tell everybody later at lunch" With that Eli kiss me and left

"Tell what?" Jenna said curious

I took Jenna a side with Ali "Well Jenna I'm pregnant " Jenna mouth dropper

"Oh my God that great Clare are kids are going to be the best of friends!"

I couldn't help but smile

They day went quickly. It was time to tell everybody at lunch that I was pregant. I saw Fiona and Adam sitting next to each. They started dating about 2 months ago they were very much in love. Fiona seriously didn't care about Adam secret. I also saw Drew and Ali (the whole Vegas night didn't happen).

"Ready to tell them" Eli said

"Yep"

"Hey guys"

"Hey" They all said

"Eli and I have to tell you something"

"I'm pregnant" Adam and Drew mouth drop Ali was just sitting there smiling and Fiona started jumping up and down

"Oh my gosh shut up! Oh my gosh I'm going to spoiled the crap out of this baby I have to get him or her the latest baby stuff oh my God more shopping!" She said excited

"Wow Eli you knocked up Clare" Drew said

Adam stood up and bump fist with Eli

"Congrats man"

"So Clare who long are you?" Fiona said

"I don't know I have a doctor appointment after school"

For the whole lunch period Fiona and Ali gush over the baby

The rest of they day went fast I mostly talk to Jenna and ask her for advice and what should I be expecting. I walk outside of Degrassi seeing Eli laying up against Morty

"Ready Blue eyes"He said smirking

"Yes" we both went to the doctors appointment

I was kind of shock Eli was reading a baby magazine and getting really into this I couldn't help but laugh I knew one thing Eli is going to be an amazing father

"Clare Edwards Eli Goldsworthy Dr. Martin ready to see you"

"Hello I'm Dr. Martin"

"Hi" She put this blue gel on my stomach while Eli hold my hand the whole time

"Well Clare your almost 3 months pregnant"

"Can we fine out the sex?" Eli ask

"Sorry to early but I can say your baby very healthy and if you look closely you can see that dot right there is your baby"

I started to cry and I think I saw a tear come down Eli face

"There are baby Clare" He said while he kiss me

"You guys seem very mature for your age I can see this kid going to have great parents" the doctor said with a very sweet smile

"Thank you"

"how many pictures would you like"

"9 please"

"Ok ill be right back"

"9?" Eli questioned

"One for you me Adam,Fiona,Ali,Drew,Jenna and your parents." I said he could tell I was upset about my parents.

"Babe they'll come around and you got me "That made me smiled he was right I got him

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews I'm not going to lie it put a huge smile on my face. Please Review! Question what month can you fine out the sex of the baby?**


	4. Eating,Yelling and Betting!

2 weeks have gone by I gain about 7 pounds. I haven't been vomiting as much. I guess you can say my eating happens have been changing.

"yum" As I pulled my pickles off my burger into my hot fudge sundae everybody just made disgusted faces except Jenna

"I remember when I use to eat like that" Jenna said while she look at K.C. who was holding Nick

"Ew Clare that disgusting" Ali said making a face

"Its not bad if you try it"

"Ill try it" Adam said

"Seriously?" everybody question

"Yep" Adam said taking a big bite

"hmm not bad"

"You see" I said happy they just rolled there eyes

"So Clare is it true" Holly J and chantey said as they walk up to me

"Is what true?" Even know I knew exactly what they were talking about

"The baby"

"Yes I'm caring Eli Goldsworthy baby"

"Wow and people think I'm a slut" Bianca said as she looked at us

"Beat it Bianca" Fiona said

"What are you going to do kiss me like you kiss your own brother your sick honey. Like your freak girlfriend over there" Bianca said

"Excuse me you don't know my life and your just jealous cause I got some special in my life and I don't have to have oral sex with people so they can like me. So get out of my face you UGLY ASS BITCH! Fiona yelled

Everybody was shocked Fiona never yells and with that Bianca left the Dot

"Wow Fiona you showed that slut" Ali said I just walk up to her and hugged her. it must be hard for her seeing your whole life in the public and the whole bobby case doesn't help

"Babe I love you and just ignore her she just jealous of you your beautiful, sweet, funny, loving" With that Adam kisses Fiona

"Aw" We all said

Fiona just blush we all stay a little longer and then Eli and I went home I was very tried. When we came home I lay in bed next to Eli

"Eli"

"Yes blue eyes"

"you think I'm going to be a good mom"

"No Clare I think your going to be an amazing mom"

"Are you sure what happens if he hates me"

"Well Clare wait did you say he?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure it's a boy what happens if he hates me"

"Fist of all Clare are daughter is not going to hate you she going to love you! Yes it going to be a girl father instincts"

"Well Eli since I'm holding the child my instincts are right and when we fine out next week that it's a boy your going to pay"

"You want to bet Clare what the sex of out child is?"

"Yep" I smiled evil

"Ok so what the bet"

"Not sure yet night Eli night son"

"Night Clare night daughter"

I just rolled my eyes and went to bed I knew in my heart it was a boy

_**Yes I know not my best chapter but the next one I promise will be better. So who right Eli or Clare also I need baby names. Please review!**_


	5. Its a !

The week went really fast I was so excited to prove Eli wrong and show him we were having a boy

"Ready Edwards" Eli said smirking

"Yep"

We got to the doctors office and she put the blue gel on my stomach

"You guys ready to fine out the sex of your baby" The doctor said smiling

"Yep" We both said

"So daddy what do you think your having" The doctor ask

"Well daddy here thinks it a girl and mommy thinks it a boy"

"Well Congrats your having a boy!" The doctor said

"Oh my gosh Eli I told you so" I said smiling

"I guess you did babe" he said kissing me

I just started to cry

We left the doctors office and couldn't help but smile I was going to have a little boy

"Well Edwards the bet"

"The bet" With that I kissed him and I was so happy

"I think the next couple of months will be enough hell for you"

We walk into the dot seeing everybody we told everybody to meet us there

"So what is it!" Fiona said jumping up and down

"It's a boy"

"Oh my gosh congrats it's a boy" Ali said hugging me

"Pay up" Drew said to Adam

"Damn Eli I was trusting your instincts here" Adam said paying Drew

"You guys betted" I said

"yep" Fiona said giving Ali 50 bucks

"Adam and I betted you guys were having a girl cause as idiots we believe Eli instincts" Fiona said look at Eli

"I thought I was right" Eli said defending himself

"Anyway oh my gosh a boy we have to go shopping!" Fiona said

"Congrats Clare bear" Jenna said hugging me

Later Ali, Jenna, Fiona and I went shopping and of course Fiona got me tons of baby items she also got nick a whole bunch of items too.

"Fiona this is to much" I said it really was she got me 10 baby outfits tons of diapers a stylish diaper bag designed by gucci and a car seat

"no sense Clare your my best friend" Fiona said

I came home Eli was shock at the stuff Fiona bought me

"Wow Fi you didn't have to do this" Eli said

"Oh I don't mine" She said helping my bring the stuff in the house

"Thanks so much Fi ill make It up too you"

"Clare seriously it fine I should be going" she hugged me

Bye baby" as she rubbed my belly

"So Eli we should probably think about names"

"Well Clare I always like the name Blake" I smiled

"Blake hmm I like it Blake Devon Goldsworthy"

"Blake Devon Goldsworthy I like it" As he kiss me the kiss was long and passionate

"Clare" he said as we broke apart

"yes"

"Follow me" he said taking my hand into Morty

"Eli where are we going" I said curious

"You'll see" we got out he took my hand and lead me to the park

"Eli what are we doing here" he dropped down on one knee I almost die

"Clare I love you and I love Blake Devon Goldsworthy and I want to be with you forever you're the most amazing thing that ever happen to me Clare will you marry me" As he held out the ring

**Cliffhanger lol anyway it a boy and One person really want me to use the name Blake so you got your wish lol. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best. Sorry if I disappoint any one with the baby being a boy anyway please review.**


	6. Yes!

I just stood there shocked

"Well blue eyes"

"YES! Eli yes!" I said jumping into his arms he put the ring on my finger it was beautiful it was a heart shape ring with there small diamonds around one big one

"Eli the ring it beautiful"

"Just like you babe" I started to cry I was the luckiest girl in the world

"Babe why are you crying" He said whipping the tears away from my face

"Cause Eli I'm happy I'm going to get married to the best person in the world and on top of that I'm having his baby" he just smiled

We went home to tell Eli parents

"Oh my gosh Clare!" Cece said hugging me

"What a week I found out I'm going to have a grandson and know Clarabelle going to join the family" Bullfrog said hugging me

I just smiled I'm might have lost my family but I gained a knew one Eli's

Eli and I went upstairs after that and laid in bed

"Eli"

"Yes babe"

"Are you happy that were having a boy"

"Of course Clare why"

"Cause I know you wanted a girl" He might have never admitted it but I knew he wanted a girl

"Clare look at me I don't care what we have I love you and are little boy with all my heart" I just smiled

"You think ill be a good mom?"

"Of course Clare you'll be the soccer mom making cookies and cupcakes for the bake sale and cheering at the footballs games and ill be the father to teach his son how to get girls like I got his mom and take him to a dead hand concert"

"Eli your not going to take are baby to a dead hand concert they act like animals there" They really do Eli and Adam went to a dead hand concert a couple of months ago and the people there trampled Adam thank gosh he didn't get hurt but he did love the attention he was getting from Fiona

"Clam down Clare I'll have the kid in my hand"

"Eli"

"Fine will wait till he 5 then he can come with me" I just rolled my eyes

I woke up in the middle of the night craving ice cream with sardines ,Oreos, and jelly beans

"Eli"

"Clare what's wrong it 3am"

"I want ice cream with sardines ,Oreos and jelly beans"

"Seriously Clare it 3am"

"Eli you lost the bet"

"I thought you said the bet was off"

"Yes I did but I also said these next months will be hell so come on go get my ice cream"

"Ugh your lucky I love you and this baby"

"Ya ya know go" I said

Eli was gone for about an hour he came back with my ice cream and the sardines look so good

"I'm back" He handed me my ice cream with sardines, Oreos, and jelly beans.

"Umm so good"

"Clare how could you eat that"

"Well Eli the baby wants me to eat it yum" I said while eating the ice cream

"Night Clare" he said as he went back to sleep

I woke up and text Ali,Fiona, and Jenna to meet me at the dot saying I had big news

"Hey guys" I said to Fiona,Ali, and Jenna. Jenna was holding Nick in her arms he such a good baby

"So Clare what's your big news" Fiona ask

"Well look" As I showed them my ring

"OH MY GOSH" They all said while they hugged me

"Hey Clare" Peter said I like peter I thought he was a perfect match for Darcy oh Darcy I only wish she was hear I haven't seen or talk to her since she left for Kenya gosh I missed her

"Hey peter"

"What are guys so happy about"

"Well Clare should I tell him or you" Fiona said

"Tell me what?""I'm engaged to Eli and I'm also carrying his baby"

"Wow Clare congrats" he said then hugged me

"Thanks you"

"Anything you guys want on the house"

"Thanks Peter" Every time I see peter it just reminds me of how much I miss Darcy

**Thanks you guys so much for the reviews you guys are the best so anyway I was thinking of bring Darcy back from Kenya what do you guys think. Anyway please review!**


	7. Hormones

I got home Eli wasn't home he was at guys night with Adam and Drew. I walk into the kitchen had about 6 cookies and started reading Us magazine. I read about Eva Longoria divorcing Tony Parker who cheated on her. How could he cheat on Eva she is so gorgeous I started to cry. What about Eli will he cheat on me? I wouldn't blame him if he did I'm fatter than a fire truck. Which made me cry even more. What if Eli doesn't want me no more. I was hysterical know

"Hey babe" Eli said

"Baby what's wrong?" Eli said worried when he saw me crying

"Your going to cheat on me like Tony cheated on Eva I don't blame you Eli I'm fatter than a elephant" I said crying even more

"Aw baby I will never cheat on you I love you your beautiful and your not fat and I think you look even hotter pregnant"

"So you think I look hotter fat and with a big stomach" I said angry wow my hormones change just like that

"Babe I didn't mean it like that I mean your beautiful anyway fat or skinny"

"So I am fat!"

"No Clare you beautiful and sexy you have the most beautiful blue eyes, gorgeous smile, lovely brown curls your also sweet, caring, smart and you have the nicest heart and that why I would never cheat on you" Then he kissed me

"Aw Eli I love you I'm sorry I'm terrible to put you threw all this hell" which made me cry even more

"Clare clam down your just hormonal"

"I love you Eli" then I kiss him

"Know were throwing away theses magazines" Eli said taking all the magazine threwing them in the garbage

"Eli!"

"Sorry babe but every time you read these magazines you go ballistic"

"I do not!"

"Clare clam down why don't we go get some ice cream" that put a huge smile on my face ice cream is what I been craving all the time

"Yes!" I grab his hand dragging him outside Eli always knows how to make me feel better and that one of the many reasons why I love him.

**Ok not my best chapter. Sorry I haven't update in a while you know how it is school and stuff. Please review!**


	8. The class and Emma!

"Come on Eli" I said as I dragged him to one of my baby classes that Jenna suggested.

"Ugh" he groaned like a 5 year old

"Stop being such a baby"

There were 5 other couples in the class we were the youngest.

"Hello future mommies and daddies to be" A peppy woman came in. Eli look like he was about to die.

"Oh God just kill me" Eli mumbled

"Hi I'm Katie ill be your coach"

"So how about we let out all are fears"

"You" she pointed at me

"Yes"

"What one of your biggest fears"

"The birthing"

"A common fear if you want I have a video of what the birth going to look like"

"Really!" I said excited I was terrified of giving birth

"Yes so future daddies follow me" Eli got up with all the other dads I had no idea what she was telling them but Eli look horrified.

"Clare explain to me why this woman was talking to me about breast feeding" Eli said

I just laughed.

"So lets start with something simple diaper changing!" she said so excited

We each got a baby. To my surprise Eli was doing good. Unlike me who had no idea what to do.

"Eli were did you learn how to do this" I said as I look at my baby who diaper look horribly put on.

"I don't know" he said smirking

"So how are you guys doing?" Katie said

"He did better than me"

"That's ok he can help you get better" The rest of the class was horrible I didn't know anything. After the class we went to the dot.

"Babe you ok you hardly touch my food" he said smirking

"I sucked at the class"

"Clare what are you talking about you did fine"

"Eli I drowned the damn baby!" I said loudly causing some people to stare

"First of all Clare it's a doll and second Clare I don't think your going to drown are baby"

"Eli I cant do this" I said starting to cry

"Yes you can"

"No I cant I couldn't change a diaper or give a baby a bath and I don't know anything. Also my ankles are bigger than the moon! I said crying like an idiot while people started

"Pregnancy hormones" Eli said to everybody they just nodded

"Clare it was a class you'll get better you still have time it the beginning of June you have till the end of October to learn all those mom tricks"

"Really?"

"Yes" then he kissed me

"Aw you guys are so cute" Emma said walking over to us

"Hi Emma how marry life treating you"

"Great! Is this your baby daddy"

"I prefer Eli and yes" Eli said smirking

"So Clare how long are you?"

"Almost 5 months"

"That great if you guys need anything Spinner and I are here. We can watch the baby while you guys are in school for free."

"Are you serious" I said in shocked while Eli look shocked to

"Of course it might even give Spinner and I some practice"

"Oh my gosh Emma thank you"

"No problem here some cookie trust me you'll probably be craving these later"

"Thank you" I said as I hugged her so did Eli with that Eli and I left.

"Oh my gosh Eli" I said walking into the house so happy

"Wow your hormones just change in a minute don't they."

"Shut up Eli lets watch this video" we both sat on the coach Eli had his arm around my shoulder

"Ready babe" I said he just nodded than I pressed play

"Push" said the doctor in the video

"AHHH!" the woman screamed

"Oh my gosh Clare turn this off" Eli said covering his eyes

"AHHH!" the woman screamed louder I was horrified of what I saw

"Babe you can open your eyes" I told Eli

"Wow that child birth" Eli said

"Yes" I said horrified

"Babe don't worry it wont be that bad ill be in the room" I just hugged him

"You better" I whisper into his ear.

**Hey guys Emma always been my favorite character so I wanted to bring her in the story a little bit. Read my other story Don't leave. Remember to review.**


	9. Babysitting Hell

After my whole meltdown the other day K.C. and Jenna had an idea that Eli and I should babysit Nick. I know K.C want to get Jenna and him out of the house and Eli and I need to pratice so we agreeded what a huge mistake.

"So Clare Nick sleeping right know and he just got his bottle so he should be good for a while and left a list on the kitchen table" Jenna told us

"Ok Jenna I got it don't worry" I said

"Ya, let's go babe" K.C said

"Ok, but K.C. he so young he still needs us" Jenna said

"Jenna you have to let him go we can't be with him forever" K.C. said. Jenna was having a hard time leaving Nick she was crying about an hour ago. I wonder if I'll be like that when I have Blake.

"What if he walk's or talk's while were gone" Jenna said. I look at Eli he rolled his eyes for the million time he didn't want to babysit.

"Babe he 3 month's I doubt he'll be walking or talking while were gone" K.C. said

"But K.C. I dont want to leave him" she said with tears coming down her eyes

"Jenna honey he in good hands I promise if he does any life changing things I'll call you" I said

"Ok thanks you guys we won't be long" she said K.C. look so reliefed

"Ok bye Eli, bye Clare lets go Jenna" he said they left

"Finally" Eli said sitting on the coach. I sat next to Eli on the coach everything was going good intill 5min later.

"Ahhhhh" Baby Nick yelled I was rocking him back and fourth, but it wasn't working

"Clare why is he still crying" Eli said covering his ears.

"How would I know Eli!" I yelled which just made Nick cry even more

"Clare give him to me" he said. I didnt know if that was a smart idea, but i gave him Nick.

"Wait what that smell?" I said

"Oh god" he said smelling Nick

"I think I know why he crying" I said I took Nick away from Eli I got all the stuff I needed to change nick diaper. I took of his diaper and threw it in the trash.

"Oh god that smells" Eli said

"Eli shut up" i said. After that I was stuck.

"Umm Eli I dont know what to do" I said

"Move over clare let the master do this" Eli whiped Nick then he got the powder and powered it all over Nick

"Eli!" I said

"What you got any better ideas" he said then he put the diaper on Nick

"oh eli" I said. I got a towel and clean nick who was full of powder.

"There" I said then I picked Nick up and put him on my hip

"That was easy" Eli said smirking I laughed a little. We left Nick's room and went to the kitchen cause I was hungry as usual.

"Eli hold Nick" I said giving Eli Nick. I made myself a ham and cheese sandwhich and boy was it good.

"Hello" I heard Eli said I look over he was on the phone

"Um ya hold on" Eli said

"Clare it Jenna" he said giving me the phone

"Hello" I said

"Hey Clare bear how Nick doing" she said

"He doing good" I said

"Oh good has anything happen" Jenna said

"Um well he got a diaper change" I said

"Oh my god I want details" she said. Was she being serious?

"Excuse me?" I said

"Like is he ok was the poop a werid color" she said

"Um I guess"

"You guess was it like purple" she said

"Um no, but he doing good" I said

"Ok well thanks Clare bear i'll be checking up soon." she said I hung up

"Oh god I hope not" i said

"What she want" Eli said bouncing Nick on his lap

"Uh she was just being Jenna" I said he nodded I sat on the coach next to Eli. After that I did everything on Jenna list and Nick went to bed. Everything was good except Jenna wouldn't stop calling!

"Jenna he fine" I said for the million time tonight

"Can I talk to him" she said

"Jenna he can't talk" I said annoyed

"I know but I just want to see if he breathing" she said

"Jenna he fine" I said

"Ok Clare bear i trust you bye" she said hanging up

10min later

"Clare bear how it going" she said

"Fine Jenna" I said annoyed

"Anything happen" she said

"Ya he jumped off a cliff" Eli said sacastic

"WHAT!" jenna said

"Thanks Eli" I said to him he smirked

"No Jenna clam down Eli was just being Eli" I said

"Well Eli shouldn't joke about a baby like that this is serious" she said

"Jenna get off the phone" I heard K.C. said. Thank you K.C.

"Ok bye Clare" she said hanging up

"Thank frickin God" Eli said

"I know" I said. After that I only got 5 phone calls from Jenna then her and K.C. came home. K.C. look mad, but I dont blame him. Jenna ran upstairs to Nick like she hasn't seen him in years. She came down with Nick in her arms.

"Oh Jenna he was sleeping" K.C. said

"Did you guys feed him" she said

"Yes Jenna like I said to you on the phone he got feed" I said

"Ok, you gave him the right formula you didn't give him regular milk right" she said. Is she serious? Im not a idiot!  
"Jenna i gave him the right formula he fine" I said. I will admit I sounded bitchy, but she was being so annoying

"Ok thanks you guys" Jenna said giving Nick a kiss on his forehead.

"Ya thanks" K.C. said

"No promblem lets go Clare" Eli said you can tell he just wanted to get out of there. We left when I closed the door I heard Nick crying.

"Never will we babysit Nick again" I said eli smirked and nodded

"Lets go Blue eyes" he said taking my hand as we walk to Morty.

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry it be forever since I updated I hope you guys like this chapter so pressed that nice little review button.**


End file.
